The rapid growth in Internet usage that has occurred in the last several years has given users access to a substantial number and types of sources for text, audio, video, and multimedia content provided in many different formats. For many users, however, locating and accessing appropriate sources creates difficulties. Many users lack the technical capabilities to find sources of interest and to determine the appropriate techniques for accessing the content provided by these sources. Additionally, for many users, computers and other traditional devices for accessing Internet content are not preferred options for viewing particular types of content. For example, it would be advantageous for a TV viewer or a video cell phone user to be able to access and view Internet content. As a result, many types of Internet-provided content are underutilized.